


Seeing Stars

by lil_1337



Series: Morning After [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Assumptions, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Misunderstanding, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set within the Morning After universe.  Towards the end of The Night Before Trowa says that he has not slept in his car since freshman year when Duo yelled at him for it.  This is that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

In retrospect Trowa should have asked instead of assuming, but the friendship was new and in his mind, tenuous. So, when he saw the exhausted looking guy asleep in Duo's bed and the note in Duo's scrawl that said he was in the shower and would be back soon Trowa added two and two together to get 167, which, not being a math prodigy, seemed perfectly logical and correct. Unfortunately, it was also completely wrong.

Not wanting to be a cock blocker or worse, a voyeur, Trowa grabbed the books he needed for his early class the next day and made himself scarce. At some point he and Duo were going to have a conversation about hanging a sock on the door or something, but he wasn't socially awkward enough to do it when Duo had company. Though, Trowa had to admit that at least Duo had damn good taste. The guy he had picked to get him over his crush on Yuy was a hell of a looker. Blond too. Trowa had to admit he was a little bit jealous about that.

Dinner, in the cafeteria, was burritos, one of Trowa's favorites since they were hard to ruin and it was easy to slip a couple into his backpack for later. He and Duo often lamented the fact that the rest of their limited menu was not nearly as tasty or portable. As Trowa worked his way through his meal he considered his options for the night. He could crash at Cathy's, but her place was a good half an hour away and his first class was already stupidly early as it was. Adding on drive time and the thirty or so minutes it would take for him regain enough consciousness to be safe behind the wheel was enough to make him rule it out. That was without even adding the third degree he would get from her into the equation.

He could go back to the dorm or text Duo, but the thought of being the cause of coitus interruptous or worse, snugglous interruptous, was painful on multiple levels so that was out. There was an inexpensive hotel just down the street and Trowa still had a bit of savings from his summer job. He could easily swing the cost of a single night, but that seemed like a waste of money especially since he was trying to make it stretch as long as possible.

That left his car. It was close, cheap, and free of possible social landmines. There was a pillow and a couple of blankets in the trunk from his last road trip so he was all set. If he moved it to the back of the lot as far away from the lights as possible he should be fine. It wouldn't be the first or even the fifty first time he'd slept in the back seat. In the years that Trowa had owned her she had been a solid home away from home when ever he'd gotten restless and felt the need to get away from people for a couple of days.

His accommodations for the night settled Trowa turned his attention back to the lump of refried beans that sat next to where his burrito had been. Deciding that it was a night for living dangerously he pulled out his geography textbook and propped it open so he could study while tackling the rest of his dinner.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trowa slipped quietly into his dorm room feeling strangely like a naughty boy who was trying to avoid being caught by mom and dad. Duo's “company”, Trowa could hear the quotes in his head, was gone and Duo was sitting at his desk, taking notes from a thick textbook. All was once again right in the world.

“Hey.” He shut the door behind him and crossed the room to stand behind his bed.

“Hey yourself.” Duo looked up from his work with a big grin. “I was about to send out a search party for you.”

“I would have evaded them.” Trowa grinned back, feeling more on solid ground than he had the past twenty four hours. He let his back pack drop onto the bed before joining it.

Duo laughed and turned in his chair so he was facing Trowa. “Seriously, you don't seem smug enough to have gotten lucky so what happened? Did you fall asleep in the library?”

Confused, Trowa frowned and shook his head. Measuring each word he answered slowly. “No, I slept in my car.”

“What?” Duo went rigid as if he had been tazered. “Why the hell would you do that?”

Trowa stepped back, his legs bumping into the bed. The desire to be any place other than where was written plainly on his face. “I didn't want to interrupt.”

“Huh?” Duo's expression melted into a matching look of confusion. “Interrupt what?”

“You? And that guy?” Trowa gestured toward Duo's bed and raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.”

Duo's mouth dropped open and he gaped, looking like a stunned fish. “Wait, what? You think that Justin and I were...?” He let the sentence hang before sputtering on. “No. No. No. Justin is incurably straight and he is so in love with his girlfriend that I have to have insulin injections before I can be in the same room with them..” Duo deflated, rubbing his hand across his face. “I left you a note.”

“I thought you were going to ask for the room so I made myself scarce.” Trowa lowered himself down onto the bed and let out a long breath which Duo echoed. For the space of several minutes silence reigned.

“Okay,” Duo's voice broke the quiet causing Trowa to startle as he was pulled from his thoughts. “Justin has not been sleeping well since Maddie, his girlfriend, is out of town for a couple of days. Her mom is sick I think. Anyway, I offered to let him come crash here yesterday since it wouldn't be their place and that might help.” Trowa nodded, understanding beginning to dawn,encouraging Duo to continue. “He crashed right away so I figured I would grab a shower. I left you the note because I know how you feel about having people around you don't know. I figured I would explain things once I got back.” He leveled a look at Trowa and blew his bangs out of his face. “It never occurred to me that your mind would go from zero to fuck buddy in sixty seconds.” He paused, considering. “Though, now that I think about it, I should have.”

Trowa grinned, letting it slowly morph into a smirk. “I thought you were working on a cure for your crush on Yuy.”

Duo snorted, good humor returning to his face. “There is no curing that my friend. Besides,” He smirked back and waggled his eyebrows. “I'm not the one who has a thing for blonds.”


End file.
